It is widely accepted that the game of chess enhances the mental development of a player. Consequently, some schools are offering this game as an after school program. However, acceptance and offering of this program are not widespread because of the length of time it takes to finish a game. Because of this, the players often do not start a game when there is a constraint in time because often times, a winner is declared merely because that player has captured more chess pieces, consequently, more chess points than the other player. This does not necessarily reflect the true winner because a player's strategy may be to sacrifice chess pieces at the start of the game in order to undertake the moves contemplated for a good checkmate. In this era where everything seems to be directed on how to make things faster and easier, the game of chess has become less popular despite of the benefit it provides in mentally developing the players.
The claimed invention proposes to solve the above problem by combining the game of chess with another game, preferably a card game. The other game can be any game that employs outscoring an opponent. With the combination of another game, that is, a game simultaneously played with the chess match, the game becomes more challenging, less predictable in outcome and offers more options in establishing by mutual agreement or by playing the rules of the other game when the game terminates without waiting for a check mate or a draw. The chess game employs the chess pieces and uses a chess board and the other game uses the cards normally used for playing the card game.
The game of ‘rock-paper-scissors’ is the first game illustrated here as an example for a game that can be played with the chess game because it is especially suited for children who are at the right age of learning and playing the game of chess. Other card games of varying level of complexity or challenge are shown as examples which can be used instead of the rock-paper-scissors game to cater to the adult players.
Variants of a chess game have been developed but none of these combine the game of chess with another game. Some of these known variants, like the variants proposed here, can be played with the claimed invention if combined with another game. The claimed invention lies in the simultaneous playing of a chess game with another game which causes a player not only to learn and use the rules of each game but how to win both games simultaneously, as well. Consequently, the chess game becomes more mentally challenging. The combination of the chess game with another game can also appeal to skilled chess players because of a different challenge faced by the seasoned player. Because of the long history of chess, many chess strategies became well-known and outcomes became more predictable. The skilled player also has an edge over the novice players, causing the novice players to play only with peers of the same level thereby slowing the advancement that can be derived by playing one with more advanced skills. Playing two games simultaneously tries to even out the playing field which should encourage a novice to play with a more skilled player and vice versa.
It is an object of this invention to provide a game that offers more challenges by combining a chess game with another game.
It is also an object of this invention to encourage one to learn to play and win the game of chess without being hindered with the requirement to finish a game.
It is likewise an object of this invention to provide another method for winning or terminating a chess game aside from a check mate or a draw.
It is a further object of this invention to make the chess game more appealing to all ages.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a game that can have different or the same winner, by the rules of the chess game or by the rules of the other game or by both.